Yarael Poof
|species=Quermian |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes=Red |skin=White |cyber= |era= |house= |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order **Jedi High Council |rank=Jedi Councilmaster |masters= |apprentices=Sarrissa Jeng}}Yarael Poof was a male Quermian Jedi Master who served on the Jedi High Council prior to and during the Clone War. On the council, Poof was the third-longest tenured Jedi Councilmaster there, the others being Grand Master Yoda and Oppo Rancisis. At a young age, Poof was discovered on his homeworld Quermia and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to train, eventually emerging as a Jedi Master, having trained the human Sarrissa Jeng to Knighthood. Poof perished during the Battle of Geonosis and was replaced on the Council by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Biography Early life At some point, Yarael Poof, a Quermian male, was discovered on his homeworld of Quermia by the Jedi Order and brought to their Jedi temple on Coruscant to be trained, eventually becoming a Jedi Knight. Building a legacy Poof trained the young human female Sarrissa Jeng to Knighthood, which earned him the rank of Jedi Master. Over his career, Poof became a revered diplomat and teacher, becoming a well-liked Jedi Master across the Order. As well as his social skills, it was believed by Qui-Gon Jinn that Poof was knowledgeable in many aspects of the Force, some of which included obscure Force powers. Poof was later added to the Jedi High Council, and, at the time of the outbreak of the Clone War, was its third-longest tenured Councilmaster, the two longer-tenured being Grand Master Yoda and Oppo Rancisis.Creator's Notes – The Jedi High Council During his tenure as a Councilmaster, Poof was regarded as being very quiet during the Council's summons. Poof's chair in the Council chamber was designed for bipedal species, and did not include an extra armrest for his species' extra set of arms. Poof was present on the Council when it was decided that Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker would be sent to the planet Aquolene to oversee negotiations with the Trade Federation. Battle of Geonosis and death Poof was one of the many Jedi sent to the Confederate capital world of Geonosis, along with eleven out of the twelve members of the Council. While there, Poof engaged in battle against battle droids owned by the Trade Federation. Poof was killed when debris from a ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer sliced through his long neck. Poof's former padawan, Sarrissa Jeng, was also killed during the fighting, as was his fellow Council member Eeth Koth. Poof was one of eighteen Jedi to perish during the battle, and on the Council, Poof and Koth's seats were filled by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kit Fisto, respectively. Behind the scenes In the original , Poof died before the Battle of Geonosis began, however due to this series' shorter timespan between the Naboo crisis and the Clone War,Star Wars Poof was present during the battle and ultimately perished. Appearances * * * Sources *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Creator's Notes'' – The Jedi High Council Notes and references Category:Jedi Councilmasters Category:Males Category:Quermians